


[social dynamic]

by Kales



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feel-good, M/M, Mild Sensory Stimulation, Mutual Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), fic with art, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kales/pseuds/Kales
Summary: "Connor was hesitant about renting an apartment for himself. A single Android occupying so much space almost felt rude and it was only after endless conversations with Hank about it, that Connor gave in."Connor learns to live like a human.





	1. The Apartment

It was becoming increasingly clear to Connor why the deviant Rupert would have formed an interest in caring for the cities pigeon residents as he sat alone in his lifeless one bedroom apartment.

Connor had acquired his own residence soon after he became an official (paid) Detective for the DPD, and with the nagging from Hank about how inhumane the CyberLife rest pods were. They weren't inhumane in Connors opinion, he wasn't human after all. After the revolution Cyberlife had gone about creating accommodation within their walls for the free androids who didn't wish to stay with their humans. These rest pods were small perfectly sized boxes that stood lining the walls in the maze of hallways. Inside had everything an Android might need to recharge while in stasis and rest for the night. Connor was no stranger to these kinds of rest pods. While he had been working as a deviant hunter he would often return to CyberLife and enter rest pods similar to the ones in use today. They were efficient and free to use.

This is why Connor was hesitant about renting an apartment for himself. A single Android occupying so much space almost felt rude and it was only after endless conversations with Hank about it, that Connor gave in. That's not to say Connors negotiation skills were deteriorating but rather he agreed to try it out for a month on the basis that he could use the month as an experiment. Hanks argument had been if he wanted to experience human life he should do it the human way. And so here he was, doing things the human way.

The apartment was thankfully already partially furnished which was convenient as he only planned on being here a month anyway. A bed was an important feature Connor supposed, since that was the main reason he got the place, to rest. Connor lay down on the bed, folded his fingers across his stomach and closed his eyes.

When Connor opened his eyes again it was 7:00am the next day. Connor quickly scanned the room and then ran a diagnostic on himself eager to know if stasis sleep had any difference when lying down. Connor found nothing, his sleep was the same. He couldn't tell if this disappointed him since something inside him seemed to burn with giddiness of what he'd just down. Connor had slept in a bed, his own bed and woken up feeling recharged.

Connor swung his feet over and got up. His room was bare and his closet was empty. It felt like the complete opposite of what he'd seen of Hanks house. The decor of Connor's apartment wasn't exciting nor anywhere near presenting the appearance of being lived in. The rest pods at CyberLife had no room for personalisation or space for belongings, hence why Connor didn't own any. But this wasn't a rest pod, this was a one bedroom apartment with an ensuite bathroom and kitchenette, this had room for personality.

Connor stood in his room and his LED spun as he called Hank.

"The fuck you want Con? It's 7 in the fucking mornin." Hanks voice slurred in Connors head and he smiled imagining his grumpy morning bed hair.

 

"It's 7:04am actually and I would like you to accompany me today, I want to go shopping for home wares and maybe a new jacket. Can you be ready to meet me at 9?"

All Connor could hear for the first few moments was the sound of Hanks heavy tired breathing. He could have almost assumed Hank had fallen back to sleep already before he heard him speak again.

"Why the fuck are you..." Hank mumbled trailing off pausing a moment "Did you get the apartment!?" Hank suddenly snapped awake.

Connor smiled hearing the excitement ringing in his head. "I did."

"That's great Connor, ahh I guess I have to join you then since it's my fault you need to decorate it."

"Correct" Connor replied "And as yours is my favorite home I've visited so far I'd like to use you to give my place The Hank Touch"

This earned him a quick bark of laughter. Hanks home definitely did not line up with anything you'd see in any ideal home and living article but Connor did like being there. Hanks house was comfortable.

 

===

 

 

Hank found Connor standing at the front entrance of the agreed upon shopping mall with a cup of coffee in one hand, a brown paper bag in the other.

"Good morning, Lieutenant" Connor smiled as he handed Hank everything he was holding. Hank showered this morning, Connor noted. His hair was clean but had been left to drip dry without brushing, which left strands of fallen gray hairs gathering on Hanks shoulders. Connor picked a few off hairs off him that he could easily get at without being too intrusive of Hanks space. “You look nice,” Connor smiled.

"Oh are we working today? I wasn’t aware" Hank snipped at the title, shaking his head. He took a sip of the drink and smiled "Thanks by the way"

"Sorry, old habits I suppose."

"Do androids have habits?" Hank side eyed him.

"Deviants do," Connor said rather matter of factly but really the thought pleased him immensely. He liked the idea of finding clues to what made him unique and made up his personality.

Hank munched down on the muffin and coffee Connor had bought him as the pair continued their day around the mall. Hank had wished he'd seen the place first and then perhaps he would have a better idea of what they were looking for. It was difficult shopping with someone who responded with 'I don't need that' every time you showed him something.

Hank sighed and put down the ornament he'd shown to Connor.

"Look Connor, it's not about needing, it's about how it makes you feel. Decorating doesn't have to be functional."

"Got it" Connor nodded and scanned the shelf in front of them. Hank rolled his eyes.

"And can you get out of that work oriented head of yours and relax a little."

Connor shot him a look realizing he'd been caught making a scan. Connor was impressed that Hank could so easily read him. His mannerisms had always been subtle which was only evidence to the fact Hank would always be a very good Detective. Connor took an unneeded breath, stepped back, and shook out his hands.

"Okay, I'm going to try. This is objectively not a difficult task so I imagine this is frustrating for you." Connor said. "Thanks for being here."

"It's alright." Hank pulled a mug off the shelf and rolled it over in his hand before putting it back. "c'mon let's keep looking."

Hank watched the Android closely, trying to pick up on microscopic clues to what items he might like the look of. As they wandered through the homewares Hank observed Connor slowly slip into a far more natural state of browsing, letting his eyes wander around and be distracted by things.

Connor began to touch the shelves as he walked by them. Occasionally he stopped and picked things up to read the packaging. Hank noticed Connor touch a blanket and close his eyes, as he felt the soft fibres in his fingers. Hank touched the blanket also.

“This one is nice.” Hank said.

Connor opened his eyes and smile started to crack on his face. “I think I would like to buy this” Connor beamed “I like the way it feels.”

Hank nodded “A good choice, a very literal choice when I said pick something that makes you feel good- but a good choice.”

“And a functional one. Not for me of course,” Connor rolled his head back and forth. “I mean, it’s functional for humans but I think I would still like to own this.”

“Ahh yeah you do that weird sleep standing thing, in those creepy little cyber coffins.”

“Rest pods” Connor corrected instantly out of spite. “And actually Hank, I don’t believe I mentioned it yet, but I did sleep in my bed last night! It was pleasant. I might do it again tonight in fact.” Connor was very excited as he spoke and Hank raised his eyebrows at him in an almost sarcastic ‘oh really now’ tone.

“Well” Hank started and picked up the blanket between them, holding it out to the Android “I hate to burst your bubble, Connor, but this is officially a functional blanket for you now. Sleep cozy tonight.”

Connor took the blanket and hugged it softly to his chest.

 

 

===

 

 

Hank drove Connor back to his apartment with a boot full of random assortment homewares. They didn't get around to buying that jacket but Hank promised Connor they'd get it another day. Connor immediately started running through Hanks known schedule in his mind wondering how soon before they’d get to go shopping again. It had been an enjoyable day for both of them after all.

Together they unpacked items and furnished the apartment with the few things that Connor had picked out. Hank was particularly fond of the rug Connor had also chosen, which they rolled across the floor of the living room slash dining room slash almost kitchen. It really wasn’t a lot of space, but Connor insisted he didn’t take up too much room.

With the rug now flat on the floor Connor quickly toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks, much to Hanks surprise as he watched what appeared to be a hasty undressing at first. Connor placed his socks into his shoes and with a eager faced grin he stepped onto his rug and moved his toes against it.

Ah

Hank started to get it now. Many of the items Connor had bought had either been soft or made up of some kind of interesting texture. He noted the plant pot with the coarse concrete texture, the decorative vase filled with those scented jelly beads, and of course the rug at their feet. Everything had a different physical feeling to it.

“It's nice!” Connor beamed at Hank, which brought his attention directly back to the Android.

“Yeah” Hank smiled back and decided not to point out what had just become obvious to him. “It’s really starting to look like someone actually lives here now.” Hank gave a satisfied sigh as he crushed up some cardboard packaging and threw it next to the door.

Connor nodded and stepped back off the rug to continue his unpacking. He placed the newly bought snake plant and cactus on the window sill. Prickly, Hank noted about the cactus. His apartment still had a very minimalistic feel to it but at least it wasn’t totally empty now. The place rather suited the android, Hank thought, as he peered around the room. Hank couldn’t quite place why he felt a snag of regret for suggesting Connor try out this ‘human living’ business. The thought of offering the android to stay at his place had definitely not slipped his mind. But Hank only had a one bedroom house and to shove Connor into the living room felt rude and the thought of cleaning out his garage after years of storaged memories had crammed their way in their felt like a huge emotional toll that he didn’t quite feel up to on short notice. So maybe what Hank was feeling was guilt then, guilt for not making more of an effort for Connor. Hank felt he could never match Connor in the effort he would make for him on a daily basis.

 

 

As Hank watched Connor stick his finger into the dirt of his new houseplant he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride seeing that he’d already adapted easily to his new life. As a deviant and as a home dweller.

Connor removed his finger from the pot and looked at it.

“Connor! I swear to god if you put that finger in your mouth-” Hank snapped to attention as did Connor who turned to give Hank a deadpan stare as he slowly lifted his finger to his mouth and sucked it clean. His analysis program immediately kicked in.

Hank winced “Augh Connor! Gross! Why the fuck you gotta do that!?”

Connor stuck his finger back in the dirt and lifted it out again striding over to Hank “It’s good soil Hank, you should try it.” He jested as he tried to push his hand towards Hanks mouth only to have his wrist grabbed and Hank attempted to shove him back. “Come on Hank, just a little lick!”

Connor could have easily forced the dirt ridden finger into Hanks mouth if he really wanted to, but that wouldn’t be funny. Teasing the Lieutenant was fun part as he screamed and squirmed, calling him disgusting in a much less menacing voice.

Connor stopped trying to force himself upon Hank after a few moments struggle when he felt he'd made his point. Hank held his chest wheezing for breath a little as he'd started laughing at some point. His smile was gorgeous and Connor caught himself staring and smiling back.

“You're a fucking nightmare,” Hank sighed.

With the rooms mostly set with their minimal decorations they decided they were done. Hank invited Connor to join him for dinner, always a sort of awkward proposal that subtextually meant ‘I'm going I eat and you can watch’. Connor of course always agreed, the lack of needing to eat never perturbed him and Hank seemed to be used to it.

An hour and 23 minutes later Connor returned to his apartment. He felt pride well up in his chest as he looked around at the room he and Hank had decorated together. He could see himself enjoy being here, but probably never longer than necessary. Connor then noticed Hanks jacket sitting in the floor beside the pile of rubbish. Hank had probably left it there assuming he would see it on his way out and not forget. Connor picked it up and sent Hank a text.

_>RK800 [You left your jacket behind. I will hang it up and bring it to you tomorrow at work. Have a goodnight.]

_>H. ANDERSON [ah shit thanks Con]

Connor smoothed the jacket of it's creases from the floor. He could smell Hank in the material and Connor felt he wanted to put it on. He contemplated a moment before his thought was interrupted.

_>H. ANDERSON [sleep well Connor]

Connor hugged the jacket to his chest before deciding against wearing Hanks clothes. That was too personal and felt like betrayal to do in private without Hank consenting to letting him wear it. Maybe he'd ask permission sometime, once he'd found a good reason to ask and not make it sound like an illogical request. Connor hung the jacket up in his closet, the only garment on display.

Connor stepped out of his shoes and placed them on the floor of the wardrobe. He realized he had slept in his clothes the night before and while some humans would fall asleep in their clothes it usually meant they'd passed out that way. Connor removed the rest of his clothes down to his underwear and also hung them up. Now he was ready to sleep properly, like a human, he thought to himself as he climbed onto his bed and lay on his back. Connor felt the soft blanket against his back and stroked his hands along it. Usually humans sleep under their blankets, a voice in Connors head reminded him. He continued to stroke the blanket before he finally rolled under the sheets and hugged the blanket around himself and drifted off into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As mentioned in the tags there was not beta, and also this was partially/mostly written off of my phone so please forgive me for dumb phck errors you might find. I'll do my best to avoid them. This is my first fic in years so my software may be a little rusty, but I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Art is by me
> 
> You can find me on twitter @_Kalesbug  
> 


	2. The Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He desired Hank in a way the Lieutenant apparently did not desire him.
> 
>  
> 
> Nines must have seen these desires when they had interfaced upon meeting. Connor was careful to keep such things to himself but the RK900 model was truly far more advanced and could dig through his code faster than he could hide it. How intrusive.

Hank felt a gentle palm against his back rousing him awake from his afternoon nap on his desk. Before he even lifted his head he knew there is only one person it could possibly be, no one else was quite as gentle with him in this damn station. 

 

Hank looked up groaning through his hair and before he pushed back from his desk with a start. He was met with a pair of stoic cold blue eyes framed by a face almost identical to Connors. 

 

“Apologies Lieutenant!” Connor placed a reassuring hand back onto Hanks shoulder. “We didn't mean to frighten you.”

Connor stood beside him while a stranger stood opposite. 

 

“Who the fuck is that!?” Hank gawked at almost Connor who had not broken eye contact with him for a second. He was intense and intimidating. Nothing like his Connor.

 

 

“He's someone I would like you to meet.” Connor straightened out and stood proudly beside his near twin. “This is Nines. As you know my model, RK800 was just a prototype, only intended to be in production for a short time during our investigation of the deviant case. Nines is an RK900 model, the completed, ready for the market, most advanced in the RK series. We are now the only two models of our kind. Isn't that neat, Lieutenant?”

 

Connor spoke excitedly, like a walking salesman, about his successor, seemingly not phased at all by the implication that Nines was built to replace him. Nines only stood quietly staring and Hank could tell he was being analysed. He'd gotten used to it from Connor but Nines seemed more judgemental in some way. 

 

“So what, is he your brother now?” Hank didn't know what else to say, so disturbed by their similarities. Nines and Connor looked at each other both contemplating. Their LEDs spun and Hank was struck with embarrassment as he could only assume what he'd said was inappropriate. 

 

“I think..” Connor begun. “Family for Androids is a little more complicated than that.”

 

“An Android built from the same series does not strictly make them family” Nines finally spoke. Hank startled again not expecting his voice. Again, it was not exactly like Connors but he did sound related. “Many androids create chosen families, building up relationship dynamics in whatever way they mutually agree upon.”

 

Connor nodded in agreement. “That said, we are particularly close in production. As I'm sure you've noticed, Nines’ design was very closely modelled off of my own so I understand where you feel the need to apply family traits to us both.”

 

In that moment Hank decided CyberLife had fucked up in thinking the design choices were an improvement. He was rather fond of the way Connor looked and personally wouldn't change a damn thing. He'd of course never say that outloud, especially not in front of his intimidating counterpart. 

 

_ _>RK900 “The nature of your relationship with Lieutenant Anderson does not appear to be mutually agreed upon.”  _

 

Connors LED spun and his head snapped to Nines, his eyes darted around his face. 

 

_ _>RK800 “What?” _

 

 

Hank easily noticed the tension in Connors face, and again felt uncomfortable, like they were at a dinner party and his two guests kept texting under the table. Except whatever conversation they were having clearly set Connor on edge for some reason. Hank could only imagine what could possibly make the Android uncomfortable. 

 

Hank finally stood up and offered a hand to Nines, a subtle interruption of their private conversation. Connor looked to his feet. “Well, it's a nice to meet you” He smiled to Nines. 

 

Nines shook his hand politely “The pleasure is mine. I look forward to working with you and my predecessor.”

 

“Wait what?” Hank snapped to Connor then to Nines again. 

 

“I haven't had my acceptance call yet, but I will. My success rate is 29% higher than the RK800 model and there is a 98% chance I will receive the job as Jr Android Detective.”

 

Hank didn't even know they were currently employing new folks at the station. Even Connor winced at the blatant confidence the RK900 had about him. 

  
  
  


Hank strummed his fingers on the wheel as hummed a Knights song and muttered a few key words. He didn't have the radio on today as he decided he'd like to occasionally converse with Connor when he drove him places instead of just blasting them both into white noise oblivion. Connors apartment conveniently happened to be on the way to Hanks house which was either sheer luck, or chosen by design, because now Hank had taken to driving Connor home every day. Hank insisted upon it. 

 

“So ahh, Nines is pretty sure of himself huh?” Hank raised his brows at Connor. 

 

Connor shrugged “There was always a preference for police androids to have a higher level of certainty when it came to speaking and decision making. It helps things move faster which is beneficial to time pressed investigations. His analysis of the situation on whether or not he would get hired is correct if you were wondering”

 

Hank was not wondering. Connor noticed his hesitation 

 

“But yes, I agree he is overly confident. I could tell as much when I interfaced with him earlier today. ”

 

Hank hummed. “I don't think he was designed to work harmoniously with humans. 

 

“No, it seems CyberLife removed that aspect when designing him.” Connor was almost glad, he didn't like the idea of a newer better model having an advantage over him in everything. At least his social protocols were better equipped and more experienced. “Will he be working with us?”

 

“Hell no!” Hank snapped back without hesitation. He didn't know that but he definitely didn't want to work with him. He considered for a moment and spoke slowly. “Gavin is the only Detective at the DPD without a partner currently.”

 

Connor turned to Hank and they both stared in silence a moment thinking the exact same thing, before neither of them could hold back the snickers of laughter in their chests.

 

“He's going to hate that” Connor said, Hank nodded with an unrelenting sneer. 

 

They sat in comfortable silence a moment before a niggling thought came back to the forefront of Hanks mind. Connors nervous eyes darting around Nines face.

 

“Hey uh, earlier at work you were talking directly to Nines with your little blinky ring” Hank tapped his own temple.

 

Connor recalled the exact moment Hank was referencing, a time stamp and clip appeared in his vision. “Correct.” he looked to Hank. 

 

“Yeah uh, I'm just wondering why'd you feel the need to hide conversations from me?”

 

“I never intend to hide conversation from you Hank,” Connor side eyed him. It was true he never initiated those kind of private conversations in front of Hank but that didn't mean he was going to ignore incoming messages from other androids. “Nines wasn't aware that it was rude to do that in front of humans. I will be sure to tell him” Connor offered. 

 

As much as he would not like to have that conversation in front of Hank, Nines could have at least waited until they were in private, and not just within their own minds. 

 

Hank shook his head “Nah sorry, forget it. I was being a nag, you should be allowed to communicate how you please.” 

 

The weakness of humans, never able to keep up with androids. The last thing Hank wanted was for Connor to make even more of an effort to accommodate his human downfalls. 

 

Connor nodded and gave Hank a soft smile. 

 

Hank began tapping his fingers on the wheel again. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Connor could not get Nines voice out of head, it played on a loop all night. Connor lay on his bed and stroked the blanket beneath him. 

 

_ _>RK800 [What did you mean by mine and the Lieutenants relationship not being mutually agreed upon?]  _

 

_ _>RK900 [You hold him in a much higher regard than he does you.]  _

 

Connor winced. He had his suspicions but it didn't hurt him any less to have them reaffirmed.

 

_ _>RK800 [He is my superior officer, of course I hold him in high regard]  _

 

_ _>RK900 [I was not speaking of your work relationship and you know this. However, I would recommend you do not allow yourself to become distracted with such a futile desire that could disrupt you from doing your job or I may end up becoming your replacement entirely.] _

 

_ [Connection disabled]  _

 

Connor broke the link between him and the other Android before he bust a processor by screaming down the line. 

 

Connor would not be replaced for being a lesser model now that Android employment laws had taken effect, he knew that. But he could easily be replaced for a number of other reasons. Connor understood the consequences of fraternising with a superior officer. Not that anything had happened between them, but Connor would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Hank in a more than friendly manner. Had Connor broken a mutually agreed upon relationship by desiring a little more than what had been offered?

  
  


Desire.

 

He desired Hank in a way the Lieutenant apparently did not desire him. 

  
  


Nines must have seen these desires when they had interfaced upon meeting. Connor was careful to keep such things to himself but the RK900 model was truly far more advanced and could dig through his code faster than he could hide it. How intrusive. 

 

Perhaps everything could really be taken away from him if he failed to concentrate on his work. Connor could not even begin to imagine where he would be if he was to lose his job. To lose Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you so much for the lovely comments on the last chapter! I'm glad it's been enjoyable <3 ;7;/  
> Again, apologies for any program errors, heh
> 
> Art is by me
> 
> You can find me on twitter @_Kalesbug  
> 


End file.
